Jackass Prank War
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: The Jackass and Viva La Bam cast decide to have a prank war. (Was written for a friend who is in the story so thought i'd post it here) Hope you like it please review!


"I am so bored" Bam sighed sitting on top of a van with Ramone and Ryan.

"I know" Ryan and Ramone agreed.

"Let's do a prank war or something" Bam suggested.

"Sure what teams?" Ryan asked.

"Let's do two on each team" Bam suggested.

"I call Jukka" Ramone said.

"I call Bam" Ryan grinned. Bam planted a kiss on Ryan's cheek before they hopped down and gathered everyone in the living room.

"LISTEN UP! We have declared a prank war two on each team so pair up!" Bam shouted. Jukka wrapped his arm around Ramone's neck as everyone paired up.

"You are going down babe" Bam said giving Ramone a sloppy kiss.

"Hey my teammate" Jukka joked. Bam grinned and got April to write the teams down on a white bored.

"Ok so we have. Bam and Ryan. Ramone and Jukka. Dave and Ehren. Chris and Steve-O. Dico and Rake. Knoxville and Raab. Jess and HP. Jarppi and Jarno" Ape listed.

"The losers have to serve as the winners slaves for a week with no complaints" Bam said as everyone nodded.

"AND PRANK!" Ryan shouted as he and Bam ran down to the pirate bar. Ramone sneakily grabbed the Lambo keys from the hook and dragged Jukka to the car.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Stealing Bam's Lambo then somewhere where we can't be pranked" Ramone said hopping in the driver's seat.

"Bam's gonna be pissed" Jukka laughed.

"Who gives a shit" Ramone smirked starting the car.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" She and Jukka shouted and honked the horn while circling the lawn. Jarppi and Jarno came out with paintball guns and began shooting the car.

"Roll up the windows" Jukka laughed.

"BRING IT FINLAND!" Ramone shouted at Jarppi. The team all came out and saw Jarppi and Jarno firing paintballs at Jukka and Ramone.

"NOT THE LAMBO!" Bam shrieked. Jukka stuck on a 69 eyes CD and turned it high up.

"YOU BETTER NOT DAMAGE THAT CAR!" Bam shouted only to have them both flip him off. Ramone quickly drove out of the driveway and took a back road to a hotel on the outside of Westchester.

"Bam is really going to kill us" Jukka said inspecting the paint on the windows and door.

"It's worth it" Ramone laughed before she parked the car at the back of the hotel. They booked a room with two single beds then went down to the bar to plan something out.

"Oh my god your both from Jackass!" A group of girls exclaimed.

"Yes" Jukka replied sipping his beer.

"Can we get a photo?" One girl begged.

"Sure" They both replied posing for photos. They signed their bags then went back to the Lambo.

"Why are we leaving?" Ramone said.

"Bam will see those photos and know where we are" Jukka explained tossing her the keys.

"Ohh yeah" They drove past Don-Vito's house and saw the hummer there. Jukka snuck up and saw Bam left the keys in the ignition. He checked to make sure no one was in or near the car before he hopped in the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway laughing. Bam and Ryan ran out of the house.

"HEY!" Bam shouted running after them.

"GOOD LUCK GETTING HOME!" Jukka shouted out the window laughing.

"Those assholes" Bam exclaimed walking back to Dunn.

"Great now we're stuck at Vito's" Ryan sighed. Jukka and Ramone drove to Tim Glomb's house and left the hummer with him.

"Dude I will pay you 200 bucks to paint something Justin Bieber on it" Ramone said to Tim.

"Make it 300 and you got a deal" Tim replied. Ramone handed him 300 bucks.

"You better not tell Bam" Jukka said getting back in the Lambo.

"I'll give it back when you tell me to" Tim reassured them. Meanwhile at Castle Bam, Dave and Ehren walked silently out the back trying to avoid everyone until their vision went green.

"SUCCESS!" Johnny shouted between laughter. Dave and Ehren wiped green paint from their eyes and looked up to see Johnny and Raab holding green paint tins.

"You assholes" Dave cursed before jumping into the pool.

"NOT THE POOL!" Ape shrieked.

"Sorry Ape" Ehren shrugged before leaping in to was the paint off. Ape went back inside and crossed them both off the prank war list. In the field Jarppi and Jarno were on the four wheelers chasing after Dico and Rake who ran into the forest to lose them.

"Here Dico, Dico, Dico" Jarppi called pulling out his paintball gun. Dico and Rake silently climbed a tree and perched on the top branch as Jarppi and Jarno walked beneath them. Rake noticed the zip wire right beside them leading to the four wheelers. He nudged Dico and pointed to the wire taking off his shirt so it wouldn't burn them. When they saw Jarppi and Jarno were far away they slid down the wire and hopped on the four wheelers heading back to Rake's car.

"HEY!" Jarppi shouted firing blindly after them. Jarno put the gun down to his side and began walking after them. Jess and HP were hiding behind the hobbit hole with rope out. Rake and Dico were about to get Rake's car when Jess and HP jumped out and tied them to the telephone wire.

"You dicks let us go!" Rake shouted trying to break free. Jess tied it extra tight and patted his head and dumped paint on them before taking a photo to send to Ape. Ape crossed them both off the list and waited for the next team to be out. Chris and Steve-O camped out at a local tattoo shop hoping they wouldn't be found.

"Dude come on we have to get someone" Steve-O said sitting in one of the chairs.

"I got a text saying Dave, Ehren, Rake and Dico were out so we could try for Jess and HP" Chris replied.

"How?"

"We could go to Jess's house and steal his car. Place it where he will see it and then get water balloons filled with mustard, mayo, ketchup, vinegar and coleslaw and pelt them when they are near enough" Chris suggested.

"Then let's go" Steve-O grinned. They drove to Jess's house and got the keys to his car from his wife before driving up Bam's driveway with the water balloons.

"Dude is that my car?" Jess asked as he exited the hobbit hole with HP.

"I don't know" HP shrugged. They both walked over to it and when they tried to open it Chris and Steve-O stuck pelting them with the disgusting balloons. Jess got one exploded in his face making him gag and HP got one in the mouth. The two guys leaned against the car and threw up with the smell and taste.

"APE CROSS OUT JESS AND HP!" Chris shouted before he and Steve-O ran to hide. Ape crossed them off and stepped away from Jess and HP when they entered the living room to where the others are.

"Ohh you two got it worse" Dave laughed.

"Shut up" HP muttered before heading up to the shower.

"That leaves. Knoxville, Raab, Bam, Ryan, Jarno, Jarppi, Ramone, Jukka, Chris and Steve-O left" Ape said sitting down. The next day Johnny and Raab where checking out of a hotel when Chris and Steve-O ran in wielding fire extinguishers. Johnny cursed as him and Raab got sprayed with the foam up close.

"You assholes you got my face!" Raab shouted wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"So now we don't have to worry about you pranking us" Chris said before he texted a photo to Ape and left.

"Damit" Johnny said before they both left back to Bam's house. They arrived and saw Dave and Ehren still had paint on them. Johnny got a wet cloth and wiped his eyes and face.

"This shit stings so bad" Raab commented rubbing his eyes.

"What'd they get you with?" Jess asked.

"Fire extinguisher" They both replied. Jarppi and Jarno walked in the front door and went straight to the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" HP asked.

"Getting a sandwich" Jarppi replied.

"I hope they're next" Dico said. Once the Dudeson's finished eating they went into town to find the others. Bam and Ryan were in Duffers when Chris and Steve-O walked in not noticing them.

"Dude get behind the bar" Bam instructed quietly. Ryan and Bam got behind the bar and grabbed the beer hoses waiting for the two to order a drink.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"Two beers" Chris requested. Bam and Ryan leaped up and sprayed beer in their faces soaking them.

"Ahh" Steve-O fell backwards off his chair while Chris slipped on the floor landing on top of him.

"Hahaha" Bam and Ryan laughed putting the beer hoses back. Ryan texted a picture to Ape who crossed them off.

"Only Jukka, Ramone, Jarppi and Jarno remain" Bam said as he and Ryan went back to the car they 'borrowed' from Vito.

"Let's take out Jarppi and Jarno first" Ryan suggested. Bam and Ryan searched the town and saw a crowd gathered around a lamp post. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd and saw Jarppi and Jarno naked while handcuffed together.

"Bam, Ryan get us outta here!" Jarppi shouted to them. Bam uncuffed them and drove them back to his house. Jukka and Ramone were laughing from the roof where they camped out.

"Ohh man that was funny" Ramone wiped a tear from her eye.

"Now all we have to do is take out Bam and Ryan" Jukka grinned.

"If we win this I have two dresses with Johnny and Bam's name on them" Ramone laughed. Bam and Ryan went back into town to finish what they started and grinned when they saw Jukka and Ramone drinking coffee at a café with their backs to them.

"Let's finish this" Bam grinned. They got rope from the back seat and snuck up behind them. Just as they were about to tie them up Jukka and Ramone turned and had paint guns aimed at the two guys.

"Shit" They cursed before Jukka and Ramone open fired on them.

"AHH!" Ryan and Bam shouted as the paint balls hit their chests, abdomen and legs. Jukka quickly grabbed the rope and tied it around them. Once they were done they stepped back and admired their handy work.

"Aww don't they look perfect" Ramone said looking to Jukka.

"Like a pig in the mud" He replied pulling them to their feet. Ramone gave Bam a quick kiss before shoving him into the hummer which had a picture of Justin Bieber painted on the hood and two doors.

"Why?" Bam asked looking at the painting with a horrified expression.

"Because it's fun" Jukka replied texting Ape they were on their way back. They arrived back and dragged Bam and Ryan into the living room where everyone was.

"Ohh god they won" Johnny groaned.

"Don't worry Johnny you'll look fabulous in the dress I have picked out for you" Ramone smirked.

"Shit" Bam cursed at they untied him.

"You will both look hot in pink" Jukka laughed.

"Ramone and Jukka are the winners and you guys are now their slaves for a week" Ape smiled tossing the marker behind her. Multiple groans of protest where heard around the room and Jukka and Ramone high-fived in victory. Later that night Jukka, Ramone, Glomb, Ape and Phil sat at the table as Jarno and Jarppi walked in wearing red sparkling cocktail dresses serving food. Next Bam and Johnny walked in wearing bright pink dresses that flowed to the floor. Jukka and Ramone wolf whistled and took photos before Raab and Chris served as waiters.

"Lookin good babe" Ramone said as Bam took a seat beside her.

"Damn you" He muttered. Johnny sat on the other side of Ramone and she noticed he had tissue stuffed down the dress to make it look like he had breasts.

"That wasn't part of the description" Ramone stated.

"I thought I'd make an effort" Johnny shrugged as Steve-O poured them wine. The others joined in their French maid outfits after doing the laundry, cleaning the living room, kitchen and bedrooms.

"That was hell" Ehren muttered sitting down uncomfortably

"You all look very pretty" Johnny complimented them.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" Jukka asked Jarppi.

"Yes" Jarppi kissed his cheek leaving a lipstick stain.

"Suits you" Ramone and Bam stated. After dinner Ramone and Jukka had Jess and HP clean up and Bam and Jarppi carry them upstairs to their rooms.

"Can I take off the dress now?" Bam asked tossing Ramone onto the bed.

"Yes but you will be wearing it tomorrow" She replied. Bam slipped out of the dress and leaped onto the bed beside her. Bam gave her a long sloppy kiss before pulling her close to his chest for the night.

"HEY RAMONE CAN I TAKE OFF THE DRESS NOW?" Johnny shouted from his room.

"YES" She shouted back laughing.

"SHIT THE ZIPS STUCK!" He exclaimed. Ramone laughed harder and went into his room to see him struggling. She swiftly yanked down the zipped and helped him remove it.

"Thank you" He kissed her cheek and kicked her out of his room. Ramone shook her head and went back to her and Bam's room jumping on him before nuzzling into his chest.


End file.
